Fall in You (BTS J-hope)
by Apsincandescence
Summary: 'Hobi likes you, you know.' he said after a while, breaking the silence. She looked at him, perplexed. 'What' she muttered. 'Hoseok. He likes you; a lot.'
1. Chapter 1

Fall in You

A/N: Hi! I have only posted HP fanfics here but I am an ARMY and do write BTS fanfics as well. So, I thought maybe I should post it here and let's see how it goes.

Also let me know who is your bias and bias wrecker if you are ARMY. My bias is Tae.

Chapter 1

Anna was late. Running on the pavement, she dodged the crowd while clutching onto her equipment bag with her life. The weather also did not seem to be in her favour; strong winds blowing at her, as sweat rolled down her back. She stopped at a cafe to get a peach ice tea to quench her thirst on a scorching day. After paying she got out of the cafe and walked in the studio building in front of it. Walking upstairs, taking two stairs at a time, she finally reached her destination.

'Anna, I think you just made it in time to be fired!' her friend Rudy exclaimed with a mock glare.

'Give the shit to the crowded streets of your city. I barely managed to get out alive.' She shot back as they both entered the studio.

The inside was nicely done with bright pastels and white wallpapers covering the walls. In contrast to that were the dark wooden floor and the furniture. They both walked inside giving acknowledging smile to the staff inside.

'So who am I working with? It sounded really urgent.' Anna said sipping on her tea.

'Don't get me started on it, babe. I received an urgent request from the director two days back. I had contacted all my known photographers in the city. None was really ready to commit for such a long duration. And they wanted the best of best. That's why I contacted you.' he said with a wink and Anna started laughing.

'Hah! As if!? You just made puppy eyes to your best friend.' Anna swatted at Rudy's arm.

'It does pay well though.' he smirked.

'I would not fly out from Europe to America leaving my vacation in between for it otherwise.' she said as they entered the main room for the shoot.

'I am hurt. My bestie wouldn't even do that for me. Maybe I should re-think my relationships.' He said snatching the cup from her hand and taking a big sip.

'Hey you!' Anna said trying to grab her cup back when a voice interrupted their banter.

'So nice that you could join us!' A tall man with a thick Asian accent said with a smile and a slight bow.

'Oh! Hi!' Anna said while nudging Rody.

'Hello manager-nim! This is the photographer that I was talking about. Anna meet the manager of BTS. Manager-nim, this is Anna.' Rody said introducing them.

'Hello Anna! Rody has been telling me about you from the last two days. It's so good to meet you finally. The guys are already here getting ready. You can set up the instruments as well.' The guy said and departed from the scene taking Rody along with him.

Anna went to where the pieces of equipment were placed and greeted the staff members there. She could see people setting up tripods and light stands. Everyone seemed really warm and inviting. It seemed many of them were foreign, but she was glad that they were being really open with her.

'Hey, I won't be needing the camera and these tripods. I'm really sorry but is it okay if I could possibly work with my camera and a small tripod if you could arrange that.' she said with a smile to the director.

'Umm… Are you sure about that? We can prepare for that as well.' He stated.

'Yeah. I'm sure. As you mentioned earlier, the concept for today is just revolving around mainly their headshots and some casual profiles. So I feel it would be better if I could move around freely.' She said taking out her camera from her bag.

'Sure thing then. They'll be ready in a few minutes. Tell me when you are.' The director said and left her.

In a few minutes, she had adjusted her camera settings and started taking some random shots of the staff to check it all out. She got a few candids and lot more of them smiling at her and her agility as she waltzed around the room. When the lighting was set, they gave her the sign as a man in his early twenties came out to the scene.

'Hi!' he nervously gave them a smile and Anna smiled at his cuteness. Though he was really handsome, his awkward actions made him more of a cutie.

'Hi. I'm Anna!' We'll be taking a few full-length shots in the beginning and move on to your profiles.' She smiled at him and nodded at the director.

The photoshoot turned out to be really well. Till now she had taken solos of six of the seven members and all of them had been really nice. They were really good looking but at the same time adorable as well. It puzzled Anna how was it even possible to have such charms. Obviously, all of them had their own distinct personality but overall they were all really hard working and warm. As she was preparing to photograph the last person, she turned around and made some changes to the lighting.

'Jimin-ah, you better watch out today!' the voice made her look up and she fell a little in awe of this person.

He was mock glaring at one of the guys and making shooting hand gestures with his hand. He was wearing a loose white shirt with black skinny jeans and white sneakers. His bangs were covering half his forehead while the other was pushed to the side. As soon as he looked at her, he shot her a big smile that really lit up his face. Somehow, out of all the handsome guys, he had caught her eyes specifically.

'Hi!' he squeaked and she felt herself smile.

'Hoseok, we'll be having few full-length shots, so be as charismatic as you can be.' The director instructed as he gave a thumbs up sign to them.

The guy smiled at them but somehow his eyes got stuck to Anna. She was a new face to him and a very pleasant one at that. Her unique style had caught his eyes and as she freely moved around the floor, capturing his shots, he was intrigued by her. She was slightly shorter than the usual Americans he had met. She was wearing a basic white cropped shirt with a blue denim short paired with white sneakers. What caught his attention though was her sports watch that contrasted with her dainty accessories. Her short hair seemed to add to her personality and he couldn't quite figure her out yet.

After the group shooting wrapped up, the manager nim called up everyone to go out to eat. Anna was packing up her equipment while leaving the camera out in her hands. She was about to head out before everyone when Rudy appeared in front of her.

'Where are you going? We are going out to eat.' he said wrapping his hand around her shoulder.

'I don't think I'm in the mood. I'm so tired.' she moaned and he laughed at her antics.

'Ah… No way I'm letting you off the hook. You'll get to personally interact with BTS as well. That should be enough of an incentive.' Rudy made puppy eyes at her and she smiled.

'If only. You know I have been working with models for a really long time, don't you? So your BTS doesn't really faze me that much.' she smirked.

'But don't you agree they are all so handsome? Ah… I think I'm falling for the short blondie even though I have a girlfriend. Are you sure I'm really straight?' he shot back and she laughed out really loud as they exited the main shooting room.

'I'll be sure to forward your worries to Cherry. I'm excited to hear what she'll have to say about this. Though I agree they are handsome. But I really don't think I'll be able to make it. I have to wander around a lot for one of my projects as well. So I'll see you later.' she said ruffling Rody's hairs.

'Aren't you joining us for lunch?' came a voice and they turned around to see three tall guys standing behind them. They were from BTS as she had just shot them with four others.

'Pardon me. I'm Namjoon. These are Hoseok and Jin.' The person said extending a smile that showed off his perfect dimples.

'Hi guys! Of course, we'll be joining you all. See you there.' Rudy said as Anna shot him glares.

'That's nice to hear! See you there!' Hoseok said and flashed her a very big smile. Looking at him, she felt herself giving out a smile despite herself.

The three walked out and Anna swatted at Rody's arm.

'What? It would be really rude of you to not attend the lunch. Especially when you'll be working with them for a month or so.' Rudy shrugged and she shook her head.

Though she was a little mad at Rudy, her thoughts constantly went back to the one named Hoseok. She had a really fun time shooting him and he was always giving her this warm smile that couldn't help but smile back. She definitely looked forward to seeing more of him for the next month that she'll be working with them.

They walked to the nearest restaurant and she set her bags inside. She was making her way outside when she bumped into two another member of BTS. She smiled at him as did he.

'Hi Anna! Where are you going?' asked Taehyung. She had interacted most with him during the shoot. She had no problems with him as he was an excellent model to shoot with. His extent of expressiveness and poses had impressed her. And while communicating for the shoot, they had hit off. He was also very cheerful and carefree and she felt that infectious energy hitting her as well.

'Oh, I'm just going out to take some pictures. You wanna join?' she proposed and he nodded enthusiastically.

'What are we waiting for then?' with that he dragged her outside.

The weather had turned a bit cloudy but it also had perfect natural light. She squatted down on one of her knees and took some shots of the intersection as well as the crowd. She had learnt that Taehyung also liked photography and she shared some pro tips he could use. They had crossed the road and she was now clicking some of his pictures as he posed like a little child. Soon, he took out his phone and started taking some random selfies before dragging her to be a part of them. And she couldn't help but participate with a big smile adorning her face, unaware of a pair of eyes looking at them from across the street inside the restaurant.

'What are you looking at Hobi?' Namjoon said as he made his way over to his friend who was looking out the glass walls.

As he reached beside him, he could see what his friend was looking at. He saw Taehyung and their photographer, Anna, clicking some photos and kidding around across the street.

'She's pretty.' He said and that seemed to catch the attention of his friend.

'What?' Hoseok asked shocked to realise that Namjoon was standing beside him.

'Anna. She's really pretty.' Namjoon smirked still looking straight and Hoseok felt the heat rushing to his neck.

'Yeah. I guess you can say that.' he mumbled.

'Take it slow though Hob-ah. For now, let's go eat' With that Namjoon left a clearly blushing Hoseok behind.

A/N: I really hope you liked this. Please leave a review and let me know. Also I would really like it if you were being kind as this is the first BTS fanfic I'm posting and am quite nervous.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Ciaos!


	2. Chapter 2

Fall in You

A/N: Hi! Thank you for the support and I hope you like this one as well. There will be one more chapter to this, but if you want to see the full work, it's uploaded on ao3 under the same story name and user name. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The lunch was a raucous affair. The staff and the boys were chattering away with each other about the shoot and the tour planning. Anna was sitting in between Jimin and Taehyung and not a moment was dull. The duo along with Jungkook was making her choke up with laughter every few minutes with their antics. They were already so comfortable with each other; Anna felt really glad she said yes to the job. Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin were sitting with each other conversing on some random topic but Namjoon could see how his friend's eyes kept drifting to Anna and the maknae line. Sometimes frowning and sometimes smiling, Hoseok was confused as to what was it about her that made his eyes linger on her.

After lunch, Anna bid them goodbye and went on her own way. For now, she was living with one of her friends, as her stay arrangements could not be made due to the urgency. She passed streets without much notice, her head swimming with the events of the day. Though she had spent most of her time with the younger ones, her mind decided to get stuck on the image of Jung Hoseok.

She remembered how cute she found his clumsy yet cheerful spirit at the shoot. He seemed to radiate some sort of inevitable positivity that made her break into a smile as soon as she looked at his face. Though she tried not to make it as obvious at lunch, her eyes kept drifting to him. She sometimes caught him looking at her from the corner of her eyes and that confused her more.

Reaching home, she went straight to sleep, still recovering from the jet lag. She had to edit pictures and send her assignment in but that could wait.

The next day came faster than she wanted it to. Soon, she found herself balancing her coffee and equipment while making her way to the studio. She cursed herself for her clothing choices and being such a clutz. Initially, she had decided on a simple tee and shorts but then decided to wear a long white jumpsuit with block-heels. She had paired it up with dainty gold accented jewellery and bold lip shade. Pushing back her hair behind her ear, she entered the studio and smiled at the staff.

'How is my bestie today?' she was greeted by the voice of Rudy and she smiled at him. No matter the situation, this person always knew how to cheer her up.

'I would be perfectly fine if only you could relieve me of this bag.' she said as she handed him her heavy bag. She straightened her posture now that she didn't have anything dragging her shoulder down.

'Have they prepared the set?' she asked as they walked to the main shooting area.

'I guess so. I am so excited about today. The concept is totally dope.' Rudy raved and she smiled.

'Well, let's see it then.' She muttered as they entered the main room. She was greeted by the sight of a darker background and bold accents in darker shades at the corner. She also noticed they had tubs of different dark colour paints and she frowned.

She walked over to the staff and the camera director, greeting them warmly. Talking with the director, she learnt that they were having a concept trial shoot for their upcoming album. The theme was related to one's shadow and how one feels about it. They were to shoot the member having the paint over them and someone round of shots in the dark. She suggested they do the dark shots first as the formerly required usage of paint much more than the latter.

Preparing her camera, she switched the lens to capture the darker luminescent shots better. She adjusted her settings, switching down the shutter speed and the ISO while taking some pictures to adjust other features.

The first to go for the shoot was Taehyung. She greeted him like a friend she had known forever. It had only been a day but somehow, she had built that kind of connection with him. As the shoot started, she admired his range of emotion portrayal. The picture was shot in the dark but he still made it work flawlessly as they worked together in sync. The next was Namjoon. For a moment she was worried how he would do with the serious concept but he upheld really well. He constantly came to monitor his photos even though she reassured him that he was doing great. He always flashed her a smile and thanked her for being so kind with her words.

The third to go was Yoongi. According to her, he fit the concept perfectly. His shots came really naturally and she was expecting. Though when she praised his skills and how photogenic he was, a wide smile slipped on his face. The next to go was Seokjin and it took a while to finish his shoot. Though he was great with his expressions, the younger members constant fooling around made him crack.

But when it came to their turn, they somehow managed to pull off the shoot with ease. She particularly enjoyed Jimin's as what was captured on her camera was a total contrast of how he was as soon as she put it down. The last one to go was Hoseok and somehow she felt her heart beating a little faster. As he came out, he gave everyone a huge smile. Though when they made eye contact, his smile turned into a different shade. She kept getting perplexed by him and it seemed the thing would continue on.

The shoot went smoothly over-all with Hoseok. He was embodying the darker concept seamlessly despite his generally happy disposition. She was surprised by how well and intimidating he looked with serious expressions.

The lunch was a quick affair with the boys ordering in the food for the staff. She heard from someone that they had done this out of a punishment that one of them received during games in their reality show but that they did so often enough as well. She had discarded her heels and was moving around clicking random pictures of the staff while occasionally going to Rudy for a bite. Rudy kept complaining about how he had to mother his best friend but kept calling and feeding her nonetheless. She played around a little with the window, letting the light stream in at the set. Clicking some aesthetic shots of the set, she bumped into someone without realising.

She held her camera protectively, expecting to stumble but got surprised as two hands on her waist steadied her. She turned around only to find Hoseok looking at her with a small smile.

'Sorry. And thanks for steadying me.' she smiled.

'We couldn't have that camera getting breaking now, can we… Also, if our photographer was to get injured, I'm sure we'll be in great trouble.' he joked.

'Yeah well.' she said feeling sheepish as she stood straight.

'How are you liking the job?' he said and she looked at him. He was initiating a conversation and she felt she should go along; only if to satiate her curiosity about this person.

'It's fun, to be honest. The staff is really friendly and get what I need. Then there is Rudy and working with him is really comfortable. Also, it doesn't hurt that my models are all so cooperative and good-looking.' she shot back and smirked as a blush crept up his cheeks.

'Well. So, how do you know Rudy?' he said as they walked to the open window overlooking the alley.

'Rudy is my best friend as you might know by now.' she continued as he smiled. 'We met at university by chance. My roommate was dating him in our first year and we grew close as friends as he started to hang out a lot. Then I found out she was cheating on him with his roommate. So I kicked her out and we kinda swapped roommates so he became mine. And from then on, we have been best friends.' she said fondly remembering her old days.

'That sounds amusing!' they both smiled.

'How did you come to be an artist?' she asked.

'Well, an artist is a big term for me still. I had always loved dancing and so I auditioned at an agency to become an idol. I was chosen and trained for a few years. After I became a trainee at our current company, I got into learning rapping and then we debuted. And rest is history really.' he shrugged as she closed up the window.

'And do you think you are happy right now?' she asked and he flashed her a big smile.

'I guess so. Apart from all the fame and everything, the baseline is I'm doing what I have always loved to do. And honestly, the boys have become a family to me. So performing with them and just making good music for our fans; yeah, I am happy!' he exclaimed.

'Good for you then!' she smiled.

'What about you? How's your journey been?' he asked.

'Have always been a little indecisive so initially didn't have much of an idea who I wanted to be really. Have always been more on a creative side but ended up pursuing a management degree really. But during college days, I picked up photography and kinda fell in love with it. So after completing my degree, I took professional courses and am in my last year of it. Never looked back though. I mean I get to travel and express my creativity through photographs and videos; pretty much all I really wanted.' she said.

'Seems cool!' he commented and she smiled.

They were called back to work after a while. Both headed back with a smile on their faces. After wrapping up the shoot, she picked up a coffee with the boys and Rudy. Though before parting ways, she got Hoseok to promise to show her a little of his dance and he got her to promise to take him on a photo walk.

It had been more than a week since she had started working for them and she was having a blast. The boys were so much fun that not a moment was dull. She had developed a strong bond with the staff and pretty much in with them. The frequent presence of Rudy also acted as a good thing for her.

They had travelled to another city after the boys had a two-day concert and she had moved into a hotel room in the same hotel as them and the staff. And somehow, they constantly got together shooting something or the other. She had not realised how hectic the schedule was initially but felt herself draining out. Constant shooting daily had her on nerves but she loved every moment nonetheless.

After three days of a hectic schedule, they were given two days off from the shooting. The staff and the boys, all were relieved about the break and so was Anna. The night before, Hoseok and Jimin had asked her to accompany them on a tour of the city and she had said yes.

Roaming around the street without much of care worked wonders for her creativity regarding her assignment shoot that she had to turn in the weekend. The boys' company was also very enjoyable as they roamed around shopping and exploring different food joints. She had taken some great shots capturing their day and some great selfies as well. She knew she couldn't really post them online but pictures held a different meaning to her than just that.

The next week on their off day, she asked Hoseok to come on a photo walk with her. She taught him the basic camera features and some tricks to take even better selfies. They came across a park while strolling the street and both broke in a run to get their first. She won the race but didn't really realise that Hoseok had let her. Over the days, he had come to love her smile. He himself smiled very often but when she was around, it seemed to be glued on his face. And he felt a burst of energy and emotions he could not decipher when he saw her break into a smile.

As she ran around on the grass, her loose shirt flowing with the breeze, he felt himself admiring her. No one had really evoked these emotions in him. Sure he had seen many cute girls and many hot ones as well. But he felt a different tug at his heart looking at her. She turned around to look at him and her short hair blew into her face. And as she moved her hair back smiling at him, he felt his throat go dry. She looked stunning.

'Hobi! What are you doing standing there?' she yelled playfully.

He smiled as she went to her side. She handed him the camera instantly and headed for the swings with a skip in her steps. He smiled at her and shook his head. Somehow over the few days, he had grown very attached and very fond of her.

Keeping his promise, he had asked her to his room for dinner. After enjoying the dinner, he had started his playlist. She filmed short videos of him dancing and they sat together as she tweaked the video so he could post in on Twitter. As she was editing, he sat beside her admiring her. He had loved how surprised she was praising his dancing skills and how she really enjoyed his dance. So after posting a video, he got her up for dancing, teaching her few steps out of their choreography.

Though as one of their slow songs came up, he pulled her by hands, dancing together. She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. As she put her hand on his shoulder, holding him close, swaying with him, he felt how exhausted she was. They danced a bit longer before bidding each other good night. And as she lay in her bed that night, she felt her heart flutter a little too much than it did before. Ignoring it, she popped in her earphones and let the songs lull her into a deep sleep.

The next week, they were in yet another city and had to head out for shooting their poster shoot. It was held in a studio and she found herself being late again. She quickly threw on a pair of short with a loose shirt and sneakers. She quickly tucked the front of the shirt in and locked the door after getting her bag and camera. In the process of hurrying out the lobby and tying half her hair in a loose bun, she bumped into someone.

'I'm so sorry. I'm really… Namjoon!?' she looked up and found him smiling sheepishly.

'Hey! Running late?' he asked and she smiled.

'Unfortunately yes. I was editing some things and well, time just escaped my notice.' she tucked her hair behind, trying to make it presentable as she had failed at the updo due to bumping into the guy in front of her.

'It's fine. I guess manager nim has left early with most of the staff. You are welcome to join us if you want.' he smiled at her and she felt relief flooding her system.

'Uh… thanks. I will take you up on that offer.' with that, they both made their way downstairs through the lift.

'Hyung!' Taehyung shouted as Hoseok joined the rest of the members waiting for him in the lobby. He smiled at the antics of his dongsaengs.

'Hobi hyung, did you know that Anna noona will be joining us for the ride to the studio today!? Isn't it cool?' Jungkook asked and informed at the same time. Hoseok felt his heartbeat speed up.

'What?' he muttered as Tae wrapped his hand around his shoulder.

'She bumped in Namjoon hyung while coming downstairs and he offered her a ride with us.' Tae smiled as they walked out of the lobby.

'But the staff is not allowed to ride with us aside from manager nim and camera person.' Hoseok shot back puzzled.

'Ah hyung! Manager nim left earlier for the location. And it just so happens that she is our photographer so she got away with it, thanks to Namjoon hyung.' Tae stated before going out of the hotel door. Hoseok straightened his glasses before stepping out as well. It was quiet as it was the back door of the hotel. He sighed in relief but also in anticipation.

The car ride was fun as usual. Yoongi, Jin and Jungkook fell asleep pretty quickly, while Hoseok and Tae chatted with Anna. Jimin and Namjoon were talking among themselves, though as to the topic they were talking about speculative on one end and sad on the other.

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. I left it at an open-ended edge, so let's see where the story goes. Let me know how you feel through a review or dm… whatever you feel like.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Ciaos!


	3. Chapter 3

Fall in You

A/N: Hi! Thank you for the support and I hope you like this last chapter of this story. I hope it was a fun ride for you all.

Chapter 3

'Hyung, why don't you talk to her?' Jimin asked and Namjoon sighed.

'It'll be pretty weird. Also, I know she has her eyes on someone else and vice versa.' Namjoon said.

'But it's not fair that you suffer in all this, is it now? You always tell me to follow my heart and not be afraid of being judged. Then please prioritise yourself first for once.' Jimin pleaded silently.

'Jimin-ah! I know I shouldn't suffer and all that. But you know him. I can't ruin it. It'll be too awkward and I don't want all that to affect our team.' Namjoon looked outside the window.

'But hyung!'

'The team it the first priority for me Jimin. Bangtan comes first and that's that. I can't go around breaking us apart because I couldn't control my fucking feelings.' Namjoon said coldly, though his eyes got misty.

'You are the best leader ever hyung. I don't want you to sacrifice or ignore what you feel but it's your decision really. And I really respect how BTS and ARMY is your first priority even against yourself. I really do hyung.' Jimin patted Namjoon on his thighs and smiled sadly.

Upon reaching the shooting location, the boys went to get changed while Anna joined the rest of the crew and set up her camera. The shoot today had a very comparatively darker theme. There were many tubs of paints in different dark shades and the shooting background was covered in a dramatic pattern wallpaper. She took some test shots before asking for some light adjustments.

The first was a group shot of all the boys wearing really dramatic patterns but in light pastel shades. Somehow, they collectively pulled off the whole dark vibe very well. She adjusted the temperature and shot a few moving shots as well. After monitoring and a few shots with different postures, they went back to change. Anna got a few instructions from the director and asked the light monitor assistant to change the yellow tone with a dark blue cover. The next group shot went a little more smoothly as the initial shots came out quite nicely.

After the shoot, the director announced a short snacks break. While everyone headed to the food table, Anna went outside to the lobby for a few moments to get some air. She headed for the window she saw earlier down the corridor but found it occupied by someone. She was about to turn around and head back when she heard her name.

'Anna!' she looked back only to come face to face with Namjoon.

'Oh hey!' she replied.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Ah… I just wanted to get some air. It gets a little stuffy inside.' she said as he motioned her to join him by the window.

'Yeah. Same. I love the guys and my job to death but sometimes I need some space as well.' he said looking out.

'Well, that's justified. I think we all need some personal space now and then. Too much of anything is not good, even if that is closeness.' She said as she studied his face.

'I guess our thoughts match on this.' he said and they fell into silence. It was not awkward but it wasn't peaceful as well.

'Hobi likes you, you know.' he said after a while, breaking the silence. She looked at him, perplexed.

'What!?' she muttered.

'Hoseok. He likes you; a lot.' Namjoon said in a steady tone still looking outside.

'Uhm… I… I don't know how to respond to that.' she said still trying to recover from the initial shock. She could feel the excitement coursing through her veins but as she looked at Namjoon's face, she got a feeling that there was something more to this whole conversation.

'That's ok. I have a feeling that you like him back as well. Though I can't be sure about that, just how you look at each other.' Namjoon said finally turning to face him.

'Namjoon… I guess I do like him. I don't know much but I do like to spend time with him and he makes me smile a lot. He's just different you know.' Anna muttered and he smiled, though somehow it didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Though I am not really sure why you are telling me this. I feel there is something more to this than you are letting on.' she added and he looked at her.

'Anna, Hoseok is a part of BTS. More than that, he's my best friend, more like a brother. So I just wanted to say that don't break his heart if you can help it. I don't think I can see him getting hurt. Also, speaking as the leader of BTS now, stay strong. If something ends up happening between you two, you need to be strong. Okay?' she nodded and he smiled before heading back.

The next half of the day went with intense shooting with the involvement of paint. The boys were dressed in neutral shades with minimalist makeup but the catch was the paint being poured over their heads. Different shades of dark burgundy, greys, blues, green and black was poured over their heads while they had to keep their expressions intact.

While few of them had some difficulties, Taehyung, Namjoon and Jungkook shoot went with ease. The last single shot was of Hoseok. And as soon as he saw the paints, he started freaking out a bit. It was no secret that he was a scaredy cat, and paint pouring over his head and body while retaining expressions was going to be quite difficult for him.

He would stand with perfect emotions but as soon as the paint was about to drop, he would freak out. The director tried to talk to him and calm him but sadly, Anna was unable to get any really good shots. She could see that he was disappointed in himself and trying his best. It somewhere made her sad and she decided to have a one-on-one talk with him. She asked him to accompany her to a vacant changing room.

'I'm really sorry Anna.' Hoseok started to apologise sincerely.

'Hoseok. It's ok. You don't need to apologise about it. When we are afraid of something, well we can't do anything sometimes. Just relax. I felt you were about to burst out, out there so I dragged you in here.' she said looking at him with a kind smile.

'Thank you so much.' he said and smiled back at her.

'Can you tell me what is making you anxious?' she asks and he looks at her face. After a moment, he speaks up.

'I am scared easily. And so I don't handle surprise movements or really loud noises very well.' he said with a sad smile on his face. She could see it was difficult for him to confront his fears and admit it. It was also difficult to drop down his cheery disposition and talk about his actual insecurities.

'Ok. So here's what we are gonna do. Why don't you picture the paint falling down with your eyes closed? Maybe that will help you get rid of the shock.' she said holding his hands in her own and smiling up to him, trying to encourage him.

Hoseok nodded with a timid smile and closed his eyes. He could feel his heartbeat increase but the warmth from her hand helped calm down his nerves to an extent. He tried to mentally picture the paint being poured over him. The sensation of something creeping down his body sent him in shivers.

Anna noticed how his body started shivering slightly and pouted. She gently pulled him closer and hugged him lightly. The sudden hug made Hoseok eyes pop open. He tried to move but she pulled him closer.

'Close your eyes now.' she commanded and he gradually obeyed. She guided him through the whole process, softly speaking and guiding his imagination while he tried to picture the whole thing. When he started to get goosebumps, she gently rubbed his back and held him tightly, making sure to keep her voice really smooth. After what felt like an eternity for both, but was only five minutes, they parted slightly. She looked in his eyes and saw that he was smiling and seemed to be in a better condition. She smiled back at him.

'You see, this is exactly why my heart skips a beat. That smile is just so irresistible and then you are this pretty little unique bubble of happiness.' she said before getting on her toes and pecking his lips lightly.

Hoseok stood there, with his smile being replaced by that of confusion and that of bafflement as soon as he felt her lips on his. As soon as she retracted and saw his expression, she burst out laughing heartily.

'C'mon let's have the photoshoot now.' she said tugging at his wrist and then heading out the room. Hoseok looked at the door from where she left, an expression of disbelief on his face. He shook his head as to try to comprehend the whole encounter but nothing really helped.

'Hobi…' he looked up at the door to see Namjoon standing there with a smile on his face.

'Yeah.' Hoseok said, still a little shaken.

'The staff is waiting for your shoot. They asked me to call you.' Namjoon said stepping inside the room and coming towards Hoseok.

'Oh. Yeah.. the shoot. Right!' Hoseok stuttered. Namjoon kept his hand on Hoseok's shoulder and looked at him with concern.

'What happened? Are you okay Hobi?'

'I think so. I better head outside.' Hoseok said with a small smile and stepped out the room. He headed towards the shooting place and it is safe to say that the shoot went really smoothly.

While the sound of laughter filled the shooting room with the crew wrapping up and the boys goofing around, the sound of a heart breaking apart went unnoticed. While everyone smiled at each other after a successful day of shooting, a quiet stream of tears fell down from a pair of eyes.

After the boys and staff reached the hotel, everyone went to their respective rooms except two pair of people.

Jimin knocked on the door of Namjoon. When he received no response, he went inside the unlocked room. His eyes searched the room but failed to spot his hyung.

'Namjoon hyung!' he called out a few times before he heard a sob. He turned to the washroom and opened the door. The sight he was greeted with nearly broke his heart.

Namjoon was sitting on the floor, his knees folded to his chest and hands wrapped around his legs. His face was buried in the space between his knees and chest, the sound of sobs coming out. Jimin quickly sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around the older guy.

'Hyung. What happened?' Jimin asked, concern evident in his eyes. His question was greeted with silence.

'Hyung? Please tell me what happened? I can't see you like this.' Jimin pleaded but received no response other than the occasional hiccups.

'Namjoon hyung, if you don't answer me right now, I'll be calling everyone else here right now. Imagine them once they see you like this. Kookie will break out in tears seeing you like this. Jin hyung will start hitting you because he'll be so worried and scared to death. Tae and Hobi hyung will most probably have some sort of mental breakdown. And Yoongi hyung will probably sit down on the other side and start quoting some random wise deep shit like 'Namjoonah, struggles are inevitable' or something like that.' that earned Jimin a croaked laugh from Namjoon.

'Thanks Jiminie! I really appreciate your support.' Namjoon said wiping his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

'Hyung, seriously, what happened?' Jimin asked again in a serious tone.

'I talked to Anna.' Namjoon replied a little blankly.

'Hyung!' Jimin exclaimed, shocked by the older boys statement. 'Did you tell her?'

'No. I'm not a fool Jimin. I told her Hobi likes her. She clearly likes him too.' Namjoon chuckled a little emptily.

'But hyung, why? Why would you do that?' Jimin questioned.

'I want him to be happy. We all know what Hobi has been through Jimin. We know he has suffered from a heartbreak very early on and how that switched him off. I want him to be happy Jimin. They both like each other. So I asked her to take care of him if something happens between them.' Namjoon sighed.

'There's something more, isn't it? I know you and how strong you are hyung. What else happened?' Jimin asked looking at Namjoon suspiciously.

'During the shoot, Hobi freaked out right. So I came out to talk to him when manager nim told me about that. The staff told me he has gone to an empty room. So I went there and saw…' Namjoon choked up with that. Jimin rubbed his back to support him. It broke his heart to see his hyung in such a situation. After a moment Namjoon continued.

'I saw them together. She was hugging him and helping him overcome his fear. And I swear I was really happy for them. Hobi looked calm and I was glad she could help him. I was about to go inside to call them out. But then she confessed and kissed him. Jimin I honestly was happy for them. Hobi is my best friend and brother. And I really want to see him happy. So I decided to quit my feelings and I was happy. But then I saw them kiss and I don't know what happened Jimin.' Namjoon said, tears streaming down his face again.

'Hyung…' Jimin whispered before pulling Namjoon in a hug.

'Jimin, I want to be happy for them. I am happy that they like each other and that Hobi is finally happy. I really am happy for him. But there is this part inside of me that doesn't want that. A part of me wants to be selfish and I don't want that. I want him to be happy Jimin. But then why? I don't understand this. I don't. What do I do Jimin? I want him to be happy and that's why I told Anna that Hobi likes her. I want them to be happy. But then there's a part of me that wants her to like me back. And I hate it Jimin. I hate it so much.' Namjoon cried hugging Jimin.

'It's okay hyung. It's natural that your heart breaks to see them together. But it is admirable that despite all that, you want them to be happy. I don't know when, but things will be alright hyung. You'll get over this, I promise.' Jimin reassured as he patted Namjoon's back. Though it didn't seem like it, the younger boy's consoling words made much of an impact on older's mind.

On the other side, Hoseok timidly knocks at the door of Anna. His heartbeat is racing, his face is flushed and he felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest any moment now. He looks at the door and remembers the events that happened earlier that day. He had gone back to shooting and it went smoothly courtesy to his shock. He had a blank expression or a vulnerable or a confused one which went very well with the concept. The director had praised him and so did his members for overcoming his fear.

His eyes had been constantly following Anna and her movements. She didn't seem much different outside but he could sense her unease at moments. So he had decided to clear up the air between them. She had told him she liked him indirectly and though he didn't know the extent, he knew he did like her quite much.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the door in front of him opened to reveal the girl he was thinking about.

'Hobi?' she clearly looked shocked. He gave her a small smile and she invited him in.

'What brought you here?' she said tucking her hair behind her ears.

'I actually wanted to talk about today.' he said and she instantly looked at his face.

'Um.. Hoseok, about today.' she started but he stopped her.

'I'll like to say something before I lose my shit and run out from here. I think I like you, Anna! The day I first saw you, I was blown out of my mind. Everything about you intrigued me. I wanted to get to know you and as I did, I quite liked what I saw. I felt uneasy whenever you laughed with Tae or whenever JK would call you noona and make you blush. I loved spending time with you and you never fail to make me smile. I don't know much but I can say that I really like you. And I guess I liked that kiss more than I let on because I was so shocked that you could really like me back. So what I'm trying to say is…' he was interrupted in his rant as she pulled him in for a kiss.

'Well that's settled then. You like me and I definitely like you.' she said after pulling back and looking at his shocked reaction.

'That's nice.' he said and giggled.

'What would I do with you Jung Hoseok?' she said in amusement, holding his face.

'Maybe kiss me again!' he suggested coyly and they both burst out laughing.

'You are something else entirely.' she remarked.

'Well about that. Now how about you be my girlfriend?' he asked excitedly and she giggled.

'I'll have to think about that.' she smirked.

'Anna!' he pouted cutely and she laughed at all the cuteness and charm radiating from the dork in front of her.

'Okay, fine. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. Happy?' she laughed interlocking her hands around his neck as he did the same around her waist.

'Now about that kiss…' he gave her a lopsided smile to which she smiled and shook her head.

'Come here you little baby.'

THE END

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Please don't hate on me. I love all the members equally and all of them have special places in my heart. But I just couldn't resist the writer's temptation. Though I assure you Joonie is better off in future. Let me know how you feel through a review or dm… whatever you feel like.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Ciaos!


End file.
